With the popularity of MP3 type music players and smart mobile phones, talk radio programming for both terrestrial and Internet radio is expected to grow as an alternative to current levels of music content and associated royalties. Specifically, with Internet radio, small listener audience talk radio is beginning to emerge, allowing low-cost entry of hosts and radio shows into the market. These small radio shows may begin to mimic followings much like blogs and YouTube™. New business models (primarily advertisement based) are beginning to emerge to monetize consumption of this self-generated content. For example, revenue from Internet talk radio advertising has been forecasted to grow from approximately $200 million in 2006 to over $19 million in 2020.
While providing advertisement based radio programs may appear to be lucrative, putting together many such small talk radio shows in terms of determining relevant topics, and coordinating and scheduling the necessary combination of guests, hosts, and advertisers, may be cost prohibitive for many terrestrial and Internet radio stations.